Call Girl Riku
by Doctor Boyfriend
Summary: Sora meets the perfect girl. She's just not quite what he expected her to be. AU. Eventual RS. No OC's.
1. Prologue

A/N: I'll be as brief as I can. It's been a good two years since I last did fanfiction, so if this sucks, sorry. I was going to wait till I was done fixing Chapter 1 to post this, however getting betas can be hard, so I decided to put this out there to see if perhaps anyone would be interested in perhaps beta reading for this fic. If you are interested, send me an IM, or E-mail, whatever option is available in my profile.   
  
This is AU. Beware of OOC and flying teacups. No worry's though, no OC's.   
  
Disclaimers: Belongs to Disney, published by SquareSoft.   
  
  
  
Prologue: The Way We Are   
  
  
  
_Things weren't supposed to happen this way._   
  
She hadn't known how crazy she had made him. All those times they had kissed, yet refused to let him touch her. Pleasuring him in the most sinful ways she could think of, but not allowing him to return the favor. It had all added up, and now here they were, at her apartment, sprawled on the couch, him between her legs as she let him touch her any way he wished.   
  
It was completely stupid on her part. She knew better than to let things get this far; to allow him to caress her, but, she wanted him. In more ways than she had ever thought possible.   
  
She arched her back as his hands trailed down her cloth-covered spine while sucking on her neck. His hands rounded to her stomach, toying with the waistband of her pants, making her moan out his name in adoration. Slowly he played with the button, eventually managing to loosen it and slid his fingers in to move the zipper down.   
  
She knew that she should have told him to stop. He didn't know what he was getting into. Who she really was. Yet, when he began to slide down, lifting her shirt slightly to kiss her stomach, it took away her will completely. She wanted this. Wanted _'Him'_. She had wanted him ever since they were kids, playing on that island of sand, dreaming of their possible destinies, and having adventures every day. Although now, she fully understood her want of him.   
  
Her breath caught as she felt him take hold of her waist and pull down her pants, taking her underwear down along with them, his head following just above leaving a trail of kisses. She relaxed, twining her fingers in his hair. Soon, she would be exposed to him. Soon, he would know her in any way he had ever wanted.   
  
_Oh shit._   
  
Her hands dropped from their position as she muttered in protest. "Sora, you should probably sto-"   
  
_Too late._   
  
"Oww! What the-?! Something hit me in the eye!" Sora stood up quickly, rubbing his face, trying to clear his vision. On the couch the girl's heart sank and she began to tremble, fearing for the worst.   
  
He removed his hands from his face and turned to her. His eyes widened as he really looked at her, as though it was for the first time.   
  
Yet, this wasn't nearly so pleasant as the look he'd given her when they'd first met. There was a tremor of realization that shot through those blue eyes as a his mouth shuddered while he began to to shake his head in disblief.   
  
"Oh god...  
Riku?!"   
  



	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I hate this chapter, but it took forever to push it out, so I just posted it. I figure, after this fic is over I'll just go back and fix what I didn't like originally, and give it a thorough clean-up from my bad writing. For all those who reviewed, thanks. Reviews make things happen faster, and actually provide inspiration to this tired soul.

**Disclaimers:** KH is published by Squaresoft and owned by Disney... it's a true marriage of evil. Yet, somehow it feels so good.

**Chapter 1:** **_I can't be fired. Slaves have to be sold._**  
  
Foundation. Check.  
  
Eye shadow and Eyeliner. Check.  
  
Mascara. Check.  
  
Lipstick and Gloss for that pouty yet kissable look. Check.  
  
Blush.  
  
...  
  
....  
  
……  
  
"Oh, god damn it! CLOUD!!" Riku glared into his mirror as Cloud slowly appeared in the reflection, leaning against the frame of the door to his room. "Why'd you take my blush again?! You're not working tonight!" The blond shrugged as he tossed the container Riku's way, which he caught flawlessly.  
  
"We have the same complexion, and I felt a little pretty today." The older man's jovial face turned a bit more serious. "So, is it 'him' again today?"  
  
"Ansem? Yeah." If it were possible, Riku would have been burning holes into the mirror with his stare. He finished applying his make-up before checking for flaws in his outfit.  
  
"If you don't like him, just say so, I'm sure Cid will take of it." Cloud suggested. "We have other clients you could–"  
  
"I need the money." Riku cut him off. " Yes, we have other clients, but none have provided anywhere near the consistent cash flow Ansem has for us. And you know as well as I do Cid doesn't want to drop him as a client, and I'm the only one he wants." He pulled open one of the drawers on the desk in front of his and pulled out some facial glitter, putting some on his face. He then stood up, and walked over to the full-length mirror across the room to examine his look. He was wearing a pair of white hip hugging slacks, with a fluffy white turtleneck sweater, which was speckled with silver like his hair. He also had a silver belt around his waist and ankle high boots to match. "How do I look?"  
  
"You look like a snowflake." His roommate chuckled as he strode past Riku to the desk, pulling out a barrette that had a slight purple hue to it and snapped it into place in Riku's hair, also taking the chance to pull it back into a ponytail. "There you go."  
  
"Ooo. Sexy." Riku deadpanned as he walked past his co-worker and headed out of the small apartment. He stopped for a brief moment, head tilting back as he prepared himself for the night with a deep breath. It was always like this. At least for the last two years. A calming breath before work, just so he could clear his mind enough to get through it.  
  
He worked as an escort, which wasn't an easy job to have. Especially if you were a young man dating other men under the guise of a woman. He couldn't go out as he was, so he had to hide himself to make sure others didn't find out what he was doing. Not to mention society wasn't that open-minded to begin with, so it was rather necessary to dress up the way he did. Within his company, he and 'Miss Cloud', were the two most popular escorts.  
  
Stepping away from the door, Riku began to walk towards his destination. His pace was slow and reluctant, although outwardly he probably looked completely normal. After all, he had to keep the appearance that he was an excited young girl going to meet the man of her dreams. As a female he looked both fragile and dangerous, an odd combination which someone like Ansem enjoyed. And because as a woman he looked rather unapproachable, it kept other men from approaching him, Ansem's prize, making the older man feel much more self-important.  
  
"If that's even possible," Riku muttered under his breath. His pace sped up as he realized he was going to be late in meeting his client. If there was one thing worse than Ansem's arrogance, it was his temper.  
  
Within minutes, he had arrived at his destination. The Hearts' Key Club. It was one of the few clubs on the islands that was built with the intention of catering to a younger crowd. People around Riku's age. Fortunately he didn't know of anyone his age that was even remotely interested in going clubbing.  
  
Well… except Kairi and Selphie, but their parents wouldn't let them go no matter how much they begged. They could only go if they'd get one of their 'trusted' male friends to go and protect them. All of which refused. Riku had work. Sora claimed to have two-left feet and therefore no interest. Whereas Wakka and Tidus were on the school blitzball team and practice often came up very suddenly at the request. Thereby leaving the two girls stranded at home for their weekend evenings. Riku chuckled to himself as he thought of how jealous they would be if they knew he had come here.  
  
His thoughts froze as he felt a hand stroke his hip and a voice whisper in his ear. "You look lovely as ever, my dear Rika." Ansem purred into his ear causing him to shudder, although he was certain that Ansem would mistake it as a shivering of pleasure. Remembering to alter his voice like Cloud had taught him, Riku turned around wrapping his arms coyly around Ansem's neck and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
"It's been a while" Riku murmured against the older man's skin slightly brushing his ear with his lips before retreating. Ansem straightened himself, a self-satisfied smirk displayed on his face.  
  
"It's been far too long my dear." He extended an arm out for Riku to take, which he did, as they began to walk into the club.  
  
Blaring lights flashed against Riku's eyes as he took in the scene of teenagers grinding on the dance floor. Loud techno was playing in the background, as Ansem lead him towards the back of the club near the DJ.  
  
"Ansem." Some mousy looking man came out of nowhere, walking towards the two of them once they had made it to the back. He grabbed Ansem's hand and began to shake it vigorously. "Long time no see buddy! How do you like my club? Quite a beauty isn't it? Nothing like seeing kids being able to get out at night and enjoy themselves." Riku watched as Ansem made the effort to look around and appraise the club they were at. He didn't know the club owner's name, but it looked like he knew Ansem well and that the two of them appeared to be on friendly terms. "Oh! I see you brought a date!" The mousy man's attention was now focused on him, and Riku's gaze faltered a bit away from Ansem. "What's your name Miss…?"  
  
"Rika." Riku extended out a hand for the club owner to shake, which he did just as animatedly as with Ansem.  
  
"You're quite the beautiful young woman, aren't you?" He commented.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ansem then picked this time to step between them. "I believe we still have those papers to go over, correct?"  
  
"Of course. Would the young lady like to join us?" The club owner motioned to Riku, however Riku didn't get a chance to decline the offer as Ansem declined for him.  
  
"No, that's quite alright." Ansem said, he then turned to Riku and pointed towards the dance floor. "Why not enjoy the night life Rika? I shouldn't be long." The older man smirked and something dark flashed through his eyes. Riku did his best not to pay attention to the obvious unrestrained lust that Ansem was exuding towards him.  
  
He just wanted to get drunk.  
  
After all, this part was the easy part.  
  
Look pretty, be cordial, act like the young woman you're 'supposed' to be.  
  
He tried not to think about the part that came later.  
  
Taking a seat on one of the stools surrounding the bar, Riku waved for the bartender and ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. It wasn't a hard drink, but at least it would numb him up. It wasn't until he was on his third that he noticed a voice next to him trying to talk to him.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" The voice, now that he was actually paying attention to it, made Riku choke a little on his drink. Something about it was just too familiar, and he didn't want to confirm his suspicions by turning his head in the other's direction.  
  
On a more frightening note, he could feel it as the person next to him gave him a good look over. The eyes nervously trailing up his body to rest on his face, trying not to be obvious, but also not knowing how blatant they were being.  
  
He knew he made an attractive woman, but the thought of the possibility that if he turned his head it could be his best friend looking at him in that way…  
  
It was disturbing.  
  
Still, the voice was insistant, once again asking if he was alright, and even though he knew he shouldn't, Riku glanced to the side to see if perhaps his ears were playing tricks on him.  
  
They weren't.  
  
"Sora?" Riku gasped lightly, the younger boy's deep blue eyes widening slightly upon hearing his name. He looked questioningly at what was supposed to be a young woman in front of him.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked, Riku gulped, remembering he was supposed to be a girl and had to think up something quickly so his friend wouldn't find him out.  
  
"Uh, no!" Nervous giggle. "It's just that you're eyes are such a pretty shade of blue that they reminded me of the sky, and umm… well, 'sora' means sky, right?" He smiled as cutely as he could muster, hoping that in some way it might help the lame explanation. Luckily the brunet seemed to be thinking about what'd he'd said and moments later was smiling back at him.  
  
"You're right. I'd forgotten about that." An awkward silence passed between them, Riku taking the time to take long drink, hoping somehow he could get out of the area and avoid questions.  
  
"So… what's wrong?" The younger boy asked again. "You don't look like you want to be here."  
  
"I'm waiting for my date." Riku stated, unable to keep the venom out of his voice when he said 'date'. "He's in a meeting with the owner of this club."  
  
"Sounds like an exciting guy." Sora commented. "You don't sound like you like him all that much."  
  
"Liking him has nothing to do with why I'm with him."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Another awkward silence.  
  
"Well, I'm with someone else tonight, but she's not a date, her dad kind of made me bring her. She ditched me at the bar right after we got here. Some friend, huh?" The younger boy smiled nervously, he was obviously trying to bring the mood up, but failing miserably at it. Riku couldn't help but smile to himself. Some things didn't change about a person, even if they thought you were someone else. Sora always tried to brighten up a situation.  
  
"Yeah." Riku chuckled. Although he knew he should be worried about Sora seeing through his disguise, he was suddenly really glad that he was there.  
  
"So, umm… want to dance or something? To pass the time?" Sora asked, biting his lower lip nervously. "Cuz I figure, you're waiting for your date and I'm waiting for my friend, and well…" He trailed off, a faint blush painting his cheeks. It was then Riku remembered that when it came to women Sora was a complete klutz, and while he was going to have to say no, he still smiled, about to answer when a cold voice responded for him.  
  
"She was just leaving." Ansem. Riku briefly wondered how long the older man had been watching them. He had a feeling it had to have been for a while when the older man grabbed his wrist in a harsh grip, causing pain to shoot up his arm. He leaned down to whisper loudly into Riku's ear, making sure the other boy could hear him. "Now say goodbye, my dear."  
  
"Goodbye Sora." Was all he got out when Ansem yanked him out of his seat and began to drag him through the crowd, leaving the other boy completely confused as to what was happening.  
  
"Bitch!" Ansem dragged Riku into a darkened alley upon exiting the club and promptly smacked him across the face with the back of his hand. "You stupid slut. How dare you look at another man when I paid perfectly good money to have you pay attention only to me!" He raised his arm to strike again, but held his hand. "Say something." ,he ground out between his teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry." Riku breathed. Inside he was seething, making sure he kept his head turned and his hair covering the obvious anger in his eyes. "He just started talking to me. I tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't." Another loud smack across his face followed.  
  
"Don't lie to me. You enjoyed his company didn't you pet?" Ansem grabbed his chin, forcing the other to look at him, making the anger in his eyes apparent. "You liked him, didn't? I can see why." He began to stroke Riku's face in a tender manner, completely opposite from how swiftly he cracked his hand across his head. "That angelic face, full of innocence and naivete. Crystal blue eyes full of honesty." He closed in on Riku, looking deeply into his eyes. "So unlike you." He closed the distance between them, gripping Riku's shoulders and pinning them against the wall as he forced his tongue into the other's mouth. The kiss was hard and Riku felt like his lips were going to bruise from the pressure.  
  
Luckily, the kiss ended relatively quickly; Ansem moved onto his neck, more than likely leaving marks so that he would have to wear a turtle neck to school the next day. He wanted nothing more than to push Ansem away, yet he knew he couldn't do it. He was his client, and paid a fee for Riku's services, and despite the rough treatment Riku hadn't satisfied him according to his contract. As it was, right now he was owned by this man and it was in his job description to make him feel special and happy.  
  
"Oww!" Riku yelped as Ansem bit into his shoulder.  
  
"Good pet. You seem to have calmed down." Riku frowned as he saw the conceited smirk. "Get down on your knees." Ansem purred. Following instruction along with guidance from the hands still on his shoulders, Riku got down till he was nearly eye level with the other's crotch. "Undo my pants." The command came and Riku grabbed the other mans thighs, rubbing his face against the other's hardness that apparently developed after reestablishing his dominance. The movement was completely mechanical, something practiced over and over with no emotion behind it but dissapointment in himself. Briefly, he thought about how his pants were going to be dirty and the hassle of getting them cleaned, but he pushed it aside as he moved his hands along the waistband of the pants and unbuttoned them.  
  
He was about to pull down the zipper when he heard the sound of running coming towards them and a growl eminated from Ansem's throat.  
  
"What are you doing here boy?" The older man didn't even turn his head to face the one behind him. Riku's breath caught in his throat as he glanced past Riku's hips to see the out of breath brunet behind them.  
  
"You can't just make her do whatever you want! It's not right! She doesn't want to be with you!" Riku could've died right then and there. What was Sora thinking?! Now was not the time to play hero. Ansem pushed Riku from where he was onto the ground.  
  
"Troublesome boy. First you interrupt our date and now you presume to rescue the damsel in distress." Ansem smirked at the smaller boy. "So why don't you go home and leave us be kid." He turned his attention back to Riku and grabbed him by the hair, forcing him back to the position he was in before. It hurt, but Riku knew better than to complain. He didn't even check to see if Sora was still there, knowing that it wouldn't matter if he didn't want to keep being punched. Right now, Ansem owned him, so whatever Ansem wanted he couldn't say no. It just upset him to no end to know that he was stooping to such a level.  
  
"Stop it!" Sora's voice cut through the haze of Riku's thoughts. Suddenly, he felt Ansem's hold on him loosen, as he swayed a bit before falling to the ground unconcious, Sora standing in front of him, a pissed off look on his face.  
  
Several feelings shot through Riku as he watched his friend standing there watching him. First, happiness that Ansem couldn't touch him for the time being. Second, shame at even having to touch the older man, and anger at himself for allowing Sora to get into a dangerous situation.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" Riku snapped, hard pressed to remember to disguise his voice. "He was my fucking client! Now I'm going to get introuble for this!" He saw the waver in the other's blue eyes and felt a bit bad for yelling. Sora hadn't known what was going on.  
  
"Your client? I thought you said he was your date?" Sora's surprised voice echoed throughout the alley.  
  
"He is my date. I'm part of an escort service. I date people for money."  
  
"But, what he was going to make you do..." Sora whispered.  
  
"It's part of the job." Riku snorted. "Now get out of here. I'll be in less trouble if your not here when he wakes up." The blue eyes stayed on him a bit longer, still not understanding what he had done wrongas he backed off from the supposed girl and ran off.  
  
Riku watched the retreating figure, and once Sora was out of sight he smacked his head against the palm of his hand, wondering what he should do about Ansem before he woke up.


	3. Prologue Part II

**Author's Notes:** Umm... not sure how to put this, but I decided to try something different. Like posting the story how I'm writing it. This is actually the part after the prologue, because I wrote this before chapter 2. I have a chapter 2, I just haven't typed it up yet. Basically I guess I'll be switching from what happens and how things came to be every other chapter. Maybe. I'm trying this in an effort to actually get somewhere in making sure this story actually gets updated. ::Looks at all the other stories that have been abandoned over the years:: Uh... comments... criticism...

**Disclaimers:** KH is published by Squaresoft and owned by Disney... it's magically delicious. Tastes like chicken.

**Prologue Part II: _Calm Before the Storm?_**

Hearing his name being uttered by Sora sent a jolt through Riku, an icy feeling beginning to wrap around his heart as his lifelong best friend continued to stare at him.  
  
No words were said for what seemed like a long time, just Riku watching Sora for any reaction that he might have. The younger boy just looked extremely frightened and couldn't stop staring at Riku's…  
  
_Oh._  
  
Quickly he put himself back into the pants he was wearing and zipped up; the sound of the zipper seemed to make the brunette snap out of his daze, his shocked expression changing to one of confused frightened amusement.  
  
"This is a joke, right?" Sora's voice wavered, lips curling up into a wary smile. "That's not real, right? It's some… toy, or something, right?" Hearing the word 'toy' out of Sora's mouth made Riku feel all the more dirty since Sora hadn't even known what something like that was before their whole affair began.   
  
Warily Riku stared into Sora's eyes, seeing in them the hope that everything was all a hoax and that his _girlfriend_ would smile, laugh, and assure him with a kiss that it was just a cruel prank.  
  
But he couldn't do that anymore. He'd lied enough.  
  
Standing up, keeping the younger boys gaze, he walked towards Sora, all the while making sure to look directly in his eyes. His lips were only mere inches away from Sora's as he put his hand on the other boy's cheek, noting the fact that the brunet still looked hopeful.  
  
"I am _so_ sorry." He breathed, watching as the hope fell from Sora's eyes and turned into fear. "I didn't mean for things to get this far."   
  
With that Sora stepped backwards, his face contorting with mixed emotions. "Oh god..." His voice cracked as he looked away. "Oh god!" The younger boy began to shudder as he wrapped his arms around his chest, continually backing away from Riku. Riku could see it as Sora was running through his mind everything they had done together, or rather, everything 'Rika' had done _to_ him while they were together.   
  
He felt sick.  
  
It was his own fault. He'd had plenty of opportunity up to this point to tell Sora the truth, yet whenever he had the chance he'd chickened out.  
  
And now this happened.  
  
"Why?" Riku snapped out of his reverie upon hearing Sora's voice, not realizing he's been staring at the floor when he lifted his head. All he could see was pain in those eyes as they looked at him. "Why did you do this?" Riku opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't think of anything to say. "Did you think this was funny?"  
  
"No. I just-"  
  
"Just what?!" Sora was starting to sound pissed off. Who could blame him though, after what Riku had done. "Thought you could dress up like a girl and - and..." Sora's face began to turn a slight shade of pink, although Riku really couldn't tell if it was from being angry or embarrassed.  
  
"Touch you?" Riku offered. His eyes went back to watching the floor.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silence stretched between them for a while, neither of them making any effort to move from their positions. Riku continued to stare at the floor while Sora, still having his arms wrapped around himself, seemed to continue processing what exactly was happening.  
  
It was going to be either a very long or a very short night.


End file.
